


Safe in My Arms

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Stunting, how do i even tag something that's only 100 words?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Soft





	Safe in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! When I first received my prompt (which was soft), I struggled for a while to come up with something to write, but once I did I was so excited about it! Then when I started writing, I realized just how little 100 words really is. I had so many ideas for this, but I couldn't condense them all down to just 100 words. Hopefully, this still portrays the word soft like I originally wanted it to but writing this was more challenging than I thought it would be. I still had such a blast doing it though!
> 
> Title is taken from On The Safest Ledge by Copeland.

Harry stood from the couch right as Louis was rounding the corner into the room. One glance at his eyes told Harry how utterly exhausted Louis was. Stunting always did that to him, especially this time of year with his birthday and Christmas just around the corner.

Louis collapsed into Harry, going pliant in his arms. Louis preferred to show the world the more brash side of him, but Harry was one of the select few who got to see the softer, quieter parts of Louis and he savored it.

“Love you, Haz,” Louis whispered. Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments & kudos are always appreciated!  
> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
